Random MSN RolePlay
by Jamasunda
Summary: Based on a MSN RP conversations. FX: InuYasha crew encounter Jakotsu. InuYasha has a new attack etc. etc... Rated !T! For language and suggestive thingies...
1. OMG! InuYasha's has a new attack!

IcelandAnimeGirl:

Okay… this will be my OFFICIAL first fic :P On FF . I'm not a good writer or anything... anywho's I was MSN-ing with my Norwegian friend Mona, and we went RP (RolePlay). And this random crap came out … XD Made by ME and MONA!!  
Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha… or Jakotsu. Rumiko Takahashi does…. God bless her!

IcelandAnimeGirl: InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo and Naraku

Mona-chan: Miroku, Sango and Jakotsu.  
(We didn't use Kirara . )

WARNING: Randomness ahead!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha group: -walking through forest-

Jakotsu: -watches the group come closer and closer, and then, right in front of them, jumps out of the bushes-

Jakotsu: Good evening, InuYasha

InuYasha: GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shippo: ;-; My ears.

Miroku: gropes Sango

Kagome: -.-;

Sango: Ô.Ô

InuYasha: -hyperventilating- -hides behind Kagome-

Jakotsu: I seriously don't see why you bother to touch that thing, when InuYasha is right next to you

Kagome: O.O

Sango: That thing?

Kagome: ma ma, Sango-chan,

Miroku: don't worry, Sango, don't listen to him! I'll touch you anytime you want, without going near InuYasha.

Sango: -Hiraikotsu on Miroku's head-

InuYasha: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Miroku: gyah O-----O

Kagome: -.-;

Shippo: ;-; My ears.

InuYasha: -eyes Jakotsu warily-

Jakotsu: -raises one eyebrow in a suggestive way-

InuYasha: -shudders-

Jakotsu: come on, InuYasha, what are you waiting for? I'm right here

Kagome: -.-

InuYasha: No. Go away. -his head peaks out near Kagome's shoulders- Now.

Sango: ...

Miroku: -laughs-

Jakotsu: -walks towards InuYasha hiding behind Kagome

InuYasha: what are you laughing at, bouzou?!

InuYasha: -sees Jakotsu coming- No! Nonononononoooo!

Miroku: eh, nothing -sweatdroping-

Jakotsu: -keeps walking-

InuYasha: -glare- Go away.

Kagome: -.-;;;;;;;

Miroku: -whispers to Sango- this could be interesting

Sango: -giggles-

Jakotsu: -is now standing right in front of Kagome- move it, little girl, InuYasha's mine!

Kagome: Uh... -doesn't want to get killed- Sorry, InuYasha. -moves away with Shippo in her grasp-

InuYasha: -blank stare-

Jakotsu: -looks kinky- now come! -grabs InuYasha's arm, and holds him tight into his body-

InuYasha: ;-; -struggles-

Jakotsu: don't resist, my love, I know you enjoy me doing this -is all touchy touchy-

Miroku: -looks at Sango with a perverted look-

Sango: -.-;

Kagome: -.-U ...

InuYasha: GO AWAY!!! GAHH!!! -pushes Jakotsu away-

Jakotsu: -looks sooo kinky-

Sango: Ô.Ô

Miroku: O.O

Kagome: I.I

InuYasha: -hysterical- -runs away... or tries to-

Jakotsu: -runs after him- -uses his snake-like sword to cut some trees so InuYasha can't move-

InuYasha: FUCK!

InuYasha: FUCK FUCK FUCK!!

Sango: should we help him?

Miroku: nah, let's wait

Kagome: -.-;;...

InuYasha: FUCK FUCK FUCKK!!! FUCK THIS!!

InuYasha: -to Jakotsu- You fucking bastard... go fuck yourself!!

Jakotsu: -runs to InuYasha and grasps his arms-

Kagome: -holding Shippo's ears-

Jakotsu: -blushes- way ahead of you –perverted smile-

Jakotsu: and now, it's your turn

InuYasha: O-----------------------O

Kagome: O--O Let's go! NOW!

Sango: ok, NOW we should help him

Miroku: yeah OO

InuYasha: Ahh ahhh ahhh ahhh -goes hysterical- I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO A SHE-MALE!

Kagome: -blushes-

Jakotsu: O-O loose your virginity?

Jakotsu: aww, I'll be his first! and last

InuYasha: -realizes what he said- OO... -blushes-

InuYasha: NNOOO!!!! NO SHE-MALE!!!! GIVE ME AN AUTHENTIC FEMALE!!!

Miroku: -points towards Kagome-

InuYasha: -.-;. -drags Kagome away-

Kagome: O-O HUH?!

Shippo: What are they going to do?

Jakotsu: you're leaving already? But this was so fun!

Sango: Ô-Ô

Miroku: -smiling-

InuYasha: -blushes- -dragging Kagome-

Kagome: O-O

Kagome: InuYasha... what are you going to do?

InuYasha: eyes Kagome strangely

Kagome: OO

InuYasha: A she-male ain't getting my virginity!

Miroku: now, now, let's not disturb them. walks away whilst pushing the others

Jakotsu: -heartbroken-

... - hour later -...

-everyone beside InuYasha and Kagome are sitting near a fire-

-InuYasha and Kagome appear-

InuYasha: -smirking-

Kagome: O-O -blush-

Miroku: -smiles proudly- (no idea why)

InuYasha: -eyes Miroku strangely- o-O

Sango: hi -Waves-

Kagome: O-O... hi.

Jakotsu: -somewhere far far away, heartbroken-

Shippo: Kagome-mama... why do you smell like InuYasha?

Miroku: well, Shippo -looks like he's gonna give a lesson-

Sango: -Hiraikotsu on dah Miroku-boy-

Miroku: X.X

Kagome: O-O... -still blushing-

InuYasha: are you going to look like that all night?

Sango: -.-;;

Miroku: -suggestive one eyebrow raise towards Sango-

Sango: -blushes-

Kagome: O-O

Shippo: Kagome-mama... did InuYasha do something you didn't like?

Miroku: Oh, I think she liked it

Sango: -.-;

Kagome: -darker blush-

InuYasha: -smirk-

Jakotsu: -still heartbroken-

InuYasha: -nuzzles Kagome's neck-

Kagome: -B.L.U.S.H- ... wow.

Miroku: -lays arm around Sango's shoulder-

Sango: O-o… happy

InuYasha: So... you finally snapped out of your O-O period?

Kagome: ... woooooooooow.

InuYasha: -embarrassed-

Kagome: -smiles at Mir and San-

Jakotsu: -vengeful-

InuYasha: -groans because he knows that Jakotsu's here- -Sounds REALLY perverted cuz Kagome's sitting in his lap-

Miroku: ok, maybe you two should go somewhere private

Sango: yeah, keep it to yourselves

Kagome + InuYasha: O--------------------O

InuYasha: I wasn't groaning about that! -whispers- Even though it's nice -talks louder- Jakotsu's here -.-

Jakotsu: I am indeed -stands behind Miroku and Sango-

Sango and Miroku: -Turn their heads, and sighs-

InuYasha: -stares blankly and growls- You can't get me! -blows a raspberry-

Jakotsu: Oh, I'm not after you this time. I'm after her! -points snake-like sword towards Kagome with an evil face expression-

Jakotsu: It's all her fault!

Kagome: O------------------------------------------------O

InuYasha: -jumps in front of Kagome-

Sango: -stands up with her Hiraikotsu ready-

Shippo: -creeps away-

Jakotsu: Oh, please! As if you could damage e with that thing! -swings his snake-like sword towards Sango-

Miroku: -throws himself at Sango, so they fall to the ground and dodges-

Sango: O---O

Miroku: are you okay?

Sango: y...yes, I'm f-fine

InuYasha: -sarcastic- That's nice

Kagome: -holds onto InuYasha-

Jakotsu: -again swings his sword, but this time towards Kagome and InuYasha-

InuYasha: -stands still- -at the last second he draws out Tessaiga and blocks the attack-

InuYasha: Hah! You go away! I am Kagome's mate now! ... FOREVER!

Kagome: -blush-

Jakotsu: if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!!

InuYasha: -.-;;

Jakotsu: you broke my heart by choosing her over me! I will not let you do that again!

InuYasha: I'm sorry!!!

Kagome: O-O

Shippo: O-O

Jakotsu: I'll never forgive you!

Sango: Ô-Ô

Miroku: Ô-Ô

InuYasha: I AM TRULY DEEPLY MADLY SORRY! I JUST DON'T FEEL THE SAME ABOUT YOU AS I DO ABOUT KAGOME!!

Kagome: -happy-

Jakotsu: and for that you both deserve to die! -swings sword yet again-

InuYasha: FUCK THIS!!

InuYasha: What do you want me to do so you will leave me alone?!

Jakotsu: oh, that ship has sailed! -swings sword-

InuYasha: BESIDE anything... active!! -.-

Sango: -starts to run towards them, but is stopped by Miroku-

Miroku: it's too dangerous!

Jakotsu: -swings swords wildly-

InuYasha: Fucking shit! Sorry, Kagome. I have to do this. I don't want to but I have too! -kisses her- -jumps towards Jakotsu- -hugs him-

Jakotsu: -is really confused- how...no...but...-hugs back-

Jakotsu: how can you do this to me?

InuYasha: ;-; -still hugging- (thinks: just imagine this is Kagome)... huh?

Jakotsu: I can't kill you now...don't you see? I love you InuYasha!

InuYasha: ... ;-----------; 'I WANT KAGOME!' That's nice.

Jakotsu: -falls down on the ground, crying-

Sango: O-O

Miroku: wow. He actually had feelings for InuYasha, not just a lust for his body!

Kagome: -raises eyebrow to Miroku- "Lust for his body" Have you been checking him out?

Miroku: O-OU eh, embarrassed

Sango: Ô-Ô

InuYasha: -.-;;

Kagome: -.- No wonder... I've seen his body. But only I can have it ... wait. That's a little perverted. I don't care!

Miroku: I didn't mean it like that! I just...well, look at the guy! -points at Jakotsu-

Jakotsu: -cries like hell, whilst screaming something of eternal blackness-

InuYasha: ... creeping away to Kagome

Jakotsu: I can't take this any longer

InuYasha: -pats Jakotsu's head... slowly-

Jakotsu: -keeps crying-

Sango: I...I actually feel sorry for the guy

Miroku: yeah, it's kinda sad

Kagome: yeah...

Jakotsu: don't pity me!

InuYasha: What can I do for you to leave me alone and let me live my life with Kagome?

Jakotsu: oh, I'm not even gonna try to stop you...just leave me only in my grief alone!

Sango: O-o

Miroku: O-o

InuYasha: No really...

InuYasha: 'please don't let him say that I have to kiss him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Jakotsu: well, I guess one and only kiss wouldn't hurt

Sango: Ö.Ö

Miroku: Ö.Ö

InuYasha: 'NOOO!!!!' O-----O

Kagome: X.X

Jakotsu: -happy-

Jakotsu: oh, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied? (Quote from Romeo and Juliet)

InuYasha: X.X... okay.

Jakotsu: -dreamy eyes-

InuYasha: I won't kiss you... but you have to kiss me.

Kagome: O.O

Jakotsu: no problem gets up, walks slowly towards InuYasha, embraces him, gently lifts a stray of hair away from InuYasha's face, and kisses him

Sango + Miroku: Ô--------------------Ô

InuYasha: O.O being kissed

Kagome: O-------O

Jakotsu: still kissing InuYasha (with tongue)

Kagome: O------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

InuYasha: OoO (the small 'o' is his mouth)

Jakotsu: -continues- (as if he would stop)

InuYasha: 'Yuck... Should I please him? No! Kagome!! KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME!'

Jakotsu: I know you enjoy this, my love –happy-

InuYasha: 'KAGOME KAGOME KA-GO-ME KAA-GOO-MEE KAAAAAAAAA-GOOO MEEEEE ...'

Jakotsu: -faints-

InuYasha: Huh?

Sango: he fainted...

Miroku: I didn't know you were that a good kisser, InuYasha

Kagome: I knew –stars in eyes-... wait. Did you kiss him?

InuYasha: no... Or I don't think I did

Miroku: he most certainly kissed you, that's for sure!

Sango: -giggles-

InuYasha: -.-; That's not funny.

Kagome: ….

InuYasha: -eyes her- -kisses her-

Kagome: -faints-

InuYasha: Huh. So I am a good kisser?

Sango: obviously

Miroku: well, I'm a good -boink-

Sango: -Hiraikotsu, of course-

InuYasha: huh...

InuYasha: -eyes Sango- Can I try it on you?

Sango: X.x

InuYasha: either you or Miroku -.-;;

Miroku: -angry-

InuYasha: Want me to kiss you?!

Miroku: try me

Sango: X---X

InuYasha: Okay. -kisses him-

Miroku: -faints-

Sango: oh my god!

InuYasha: O.O... huh.

InuYasha: -grabs Sango- -kisses her-

Sango: eh...-faints-

InuYasha: -left alone... eyes Shippo-

Shippo: O.O...

InuYasha: -sigh- If this works... -kisses his forehead-

Shippo: O------O -faints-

InuYasha: Damn... I should use this on Naraku.

Kagome: -wakes up-

Miroku: -wakes up- -faints again-

Kagome: OO -blinks-

Sango: -lies there-

Jakotsu: -wakes up-

Jakotsu: -kisses InuYasha-

Jakotsu: -faints-

InuYasha: -.-;

Kagome: What happened?

InuYasha: I kissed you …

Miroku and Sango: -wakes up-

InuYasha: -eyes the others-

Miroku: what the fuck just happened?

InuYasha: I kissed you...

Miroku: O.O

Sango: you kissed me too, right?

InuYasha: yes... and Shippo. On the forehead... he fainted too!

Sango: then it wasn't just a dream

InuYasha: -.-... no.

InuYasha: I should try to use this on Naraku... or not.

Sango: -looks like she's lusting for something- Miroku! -happy-

Miroku: yes?

Sango: -grabs Miroku and starts making out-

InuYasha: o.O?

Kagome: O.O... -tackles InuYasha- -making out-

Shippo: -still asleep-

Jakotsu: -wakes up and sees everyone making out...faints-

InuYasha: -stops making out Erm Sango... Why were you lusting?

Sango: -stops making out- -blushes- I was lusting for him -pokes Miroku-

Miroku: -giggles from the poking- I knew it!

InuYasha: I saw that... . So... what should we do now?

Miroku: this? -makes out with Sango-

InuYasha: -looks at the scene shivering- Please... shouldn't we go somewhere? To a town or find Naraku or something?!

Naraku: -appears out of nowhere- Someone said my name?

Sango: -points at InuYasha whilst making out with Miroku-

Naraku: -eyeing Miroku and Sango in disgust- Erm. Well. -does laughter- I will kill you know!

Naraku: Now! Damn... I'm not good at spelling.

Jakotsu: -wakes up, and sees Naraku- -faints-

Kagome: -.-;

Naraku: NOW YOU WILL FIE! ... DIE! DIE! I meant die! -.-

InuYasha: -snort-

Sango: lol

Miroku: hey, don't stop! Let them fight each other

Sango: Sorry, couldn't resist! -gets back to making out with Miroku-

Naraku: Damn... why are you making hun of me?!

InuYasha: -snorts again-

Kagome: -giggles-

Jakotsu: -making kissing noises in his sleep- IIIIIIIInuuu...Yash...

InuYasha: O----O

Naraku: O.O... HAHA xD! Jakotsu missing InuYasha... KISSING! DUCK! O.O... I mean FUCK!

Sango: -laughter breaks out-

Miroku: just kiss him will ya? Get over with it, it's disturbing!

InuYasha: laughing like crazy "duck" xD Erm... okay.

Naraku: "Kiss him?" O.O... "KISS HIM"?!

InuYasha: Believe me ... I don't want to do this.

Naraku: FO!! Erm... no!!

InuYasha: -sigh- -kisses him-

Naraku: O.O ... ... ... ... -faints-

Miroku: now, can I suck him up?

Sango: we should've done this way earlier

InuYasha: yeah... -takes Naraku's shards- Bye Bye! -waves- Suck him up!

Miroku: -sucks him up- -sees the hole in his hand disappear-

Everyone: -happy-

IAG: The End?

M-C: wait

Miroku: -starts making out with Sango again-

M-C: THE END

-------------------------------------------

IAG: So... how was it? I hope it was good. Maybe we'll have more of these :D

Well… review!


	2. Hot Spring Weirdness

Yay xD Finally a new chapter . Me and Mona did this today.. well.. a half an hour ago xP I hope you'll likey.  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... faen. (norwegian for 'crap'/'damn')

Me: InuYasha, Miroku & Shippo (and two special appearances)  
Mona-chan: Jakotsu, Kagome & Sango

Enjoy :D ... I hope -sweatdrop-

--------------------------------------------

-InuYasha is bathing in a hot spring, the others... well... who gives a fuck. They're someplace else; we will get to them later-

InuYasha: ... -yawn-

Jakotsu, somewhere around, lurking: -lurks-

InuYasha: -being bored-

InuYasha: -sighs-

-somewhere else-

Kagome: -lying on the grass, looking at the stars and thinking-

Miroku: -being the pervert he is... gropes Sango... with both hands-

Sango: Miroku! -slaps-

Kagome: -sigh-

Miroku: ... it was worth the pain.

Shippo: Why do you always grope Sango? O.o

Sango: -sweatdrop-

Miroku: Because if I groped Kagome... I would be dead.

Kagome: cause he's a bloody pervert, that's why! -is a bit PMS'Y-

Kagome: you sure would!

Shippo: Why is that? -confused-

Miroku: ehe... -whispers in his ear- haven't you noticed the PMS'y hanyou that is leading our small group? Well... if I groped her, he would ENSURE that I was dead. AND he would enjoy it too!

Kagome: -spots the whispering and sighs- I wonder what InuYasha's doing right now..

Sango: -slaps Miroku...for no reason-

Miroku: -rubbing his abused cheek- Bathing... why? -wiggles eyebrows- Wanna take a look?

Kagome: -blushes- I was just curious!

-elsewhere-

Jakotsu: -tired of lurking-

-back to the others-

Miroku: sure you were...

-back to the hot spring-

Jakotsu: -starts walking-

InuYasha: -.-

InuYasha: -not noticing anything-

-back to the others-

Kagome: what do you mean by that? are you implying that I wanna sneak up and watch InuYasha naked?

-back to Jakotsu-

Jakotsu: -sees InuYasha- oh my -drools-

Miroku: basically... yeah!

Kagome: -slaps miroku-

- … still back to InuYasha-

InuYasha? ... I swear I heard someone drooling.

-back to the others… AGAIN!-

Miroku:

Kagome-then turns red, cause deep down inside... he was right-

Shippo: ...

-to the hot spring!-

Jakotsu: -sneaks up behind InuYasha, and embraces him-

InuYasha: O.O.. what the?! -sees Jakotsu- GAAAAH!!!!

-back to Kagome and crew -.- -

Miroku: -hears InuYasha's screaming-

Kagome: -hears it too-

Sango: see above

-back to the hot spring soap opera!-

Jakotsu: oh, my, what muscles! –hearts in eyes-

InuYasha: ...

Miroku and the rest: -stumble into the hot spring and see InuYasha naked with Jakotsu on top of him-

Shippo: Not again!

Miroku: -raises eyebrow-

InuYasha: Shut it!

Kagome: -sighs- not again!

Sango: --

InuYasha: This isn't funny! Help me!!

Miroku: ... aren't you a hanyou? You should be strong enough to throw him off you.. why haven't you?

InuYasha: ... MAYBE BECAUSE I'M NAKED AND THERE ARE FEMALES AND A CRAZY GAY MAN THAT WOULD LOVE TO SEE A CERTAIN ANATOMY OF MINE PRESENT!!!!

Jakotsu: -is all touchy-

Miroku: Oh... sweatdrop I see.

Shippo: What's an anatomy?

Sango: -blank stares at Shippo's question-

Kagome: -sees Jakotsu's touchy hands- STOP IT YOU BLOODY SHE-MALE!!!-is very PMS'Y-

Miroku: -raises an eyebrow-

Shippo: -stares back at Sango- ... what?

Jakotsu: -laughs wickedly- like you could handle him –to Kagome-

Naraku: -randomly walks out of bushes and sees the ... erm ... situation- O.o... I didn't know you swing that way -walks away-

InuYasha: -EGO broken-

Miroku: ... well... what can we do to help you InuYasha?

Shippo: What is anatomy?!

Sango: -is annoyed by Shippo- shut up! -boomerang doink-

Jakotsu: oh, he doesn't need help.. he's in good hands -looks perverted-

Kagome:

Shippo: -knocked out till the end of the fic-

InuYasha: help... me... please!!

Miroku: ... -stumbles into the hot spring- -tries to pull Jakotsu off... only to make InuYasha fall on his butt flashing of his private area to the girls-

Kagome: -sooooo blank stare-

Jakotsu: -drools like hell- oh my!

Sango: wow -blank stare-

Miroku: -not happy-

InuYasha: -dark blush-

Sango: -sees Miroku's unpleased face- hey, I like you better-sexy wink-

Kagome: -still blank stare-

Jakotsu: -needs a bucket-

Miroku: -dies-

InuYasha: -staring back at Kagome, sitting in the hot spring- -eyes Jakotsu warily before watching Kagome again-

Kagome: eh..InuYasha...you should...ehm...cover up!-sweatdrop-

InuYasha: Huh? ... -notices that his... erm... anatomy/private parts are showing- O.O -darker blush-

Jakotsu: no need to be embarrassed-perverted grin-

Miroku: -wakes up- ... uhh.. what happened?

InuYasha: ... Uhh... -to the girls- I can't cover myself up even though I so want to, -.-, but why are you still staring if it bothers you?

Sango: -faints-

Kagome: why can't you cover up?

InuYasha: ... my clothes aren't here

Miroku: Sango? -wakes Sango up- Why did you faint?! -Hysterical... like a mother hen-

Sango: uh..I..I don't know! Stop nagging so much!

Jakotsu: -licks InuYasha's cheek- yum

Kagome: you have hands you know

InuYasha: -to Jakotsu- Get the fuck away from me! -to Kagome- Can't you see I'm using them to keep miss male away from me?!

Miroku: T.T

Sango: sorry-sweatdrop- -smooches miroku-

Jakotsu: I will never let you go!-drools-

Kagome: oh..er.. right...need help or something?

InuYasha: -.- Yes please!!

Miroku: -in personal heaven... gropes Sango again with both hands-

Sango: -doesn't mind, and gropes back-

Kagome: uhm.. what should I do?

Jakotsu: NOTHING! you will do nothing! -goes hysterical-

Miroku: O.O

InuYasha: -.- Use your imagination!

Kagome: uh...-tries to think, but image f InuYasha's "anatomy" is still haunting her-

InuYasha: -keeping Jakotsu's hands away from him- ... what's keeping you so long! -sees Miroku's and Sango's makeout session- You aren't exactly helping either!!

Miroku: eh...?

Sango: I'm sorry, did you say something?

Kagome: -throws a tiny rock at Jakotsu- what? I couldn't think of anything better

InuYasha: FOR GOD'S SAKES!! HELP MEE!!!!! OR I WILL MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR MIROKU TO HAVE CHILDREN!

Miroku: -...- Waaahhhhh!!!

Sango: -furious look- damn you Jakotsu! Thanks for interrupting this! (to miroku) I'll be right back, sweetie-walks towards Jakotsu and knocks him out with her boomerang-

Kagome: woah..sure a lot better than my rock

InuYasha: Thank you!! -hugs Sango.. naked-

Miroku: ...

Sango: get...your anatomy.. OFF OF ME!

Kagome: -blank stare-

InuYasha: Huh? -looks down- O.O... ehe -sweatdrop- -creeps to Kagome-

Sango: -goes back to miroku, and starts the snogging-

Jakotsu: -unconscious-

Kagome: get dressed, dude

InuYasha: ... I don't have any clothes...

Miroku: -making out with Sango-

Shippo: -somewhere-

Kagome: oh..uh..take..take Jakotsu's!

InuYasha: eewww...

Miroku: -stops making out- Oh stop being such a pussy! -makes out again-

Sango: -loves it-

Kagome: well, it's either that, or walking around naked

Jakotsu: -not awake-

InuYasha: ... -pondering- Well... I could pick up my clothes from the tree that they're hanged on. How about that?

Kagome: uhm...I guess you could.. where's that tree?

InuYasha: right behind you.

Kagome: -turns around-

Kagome: no, they aren't

Shippo: -wakes up- -sees InuYasha naked- OMGWTF?!!?!?!?!!!

InuYasha: ... they aren't?

Kagome: no!

Sango: -punches Shippo-

Shippo: WHY ME?!?! -Knocked out-

InuYasha: ... could you lend me something?

Kagome: ME? Oo

InuYasha: Who else? Miroku and Sango are face-sucking each other.. unless he can lend me something.

Miroku: -still making out- Sure -makes out- ... -throws him a robe while making out-

Kagome: hey, Jakotsu's over there! Besides.. I highly doubt my clothes will fit you

InuYasha: Yeah... well.. I got a robe! That should account for something. -while putting on the robe, Sesshoumaru appears-

Sesshoumaru: -sees InuYasha (kinda looks like he's flashing)- ... -walks away- ... stupid weird hanyous.

InuYasha: -frozen- -blushing-

Kagome: -laughs-

InuYasha: ... let's just call this a day. Everyone thinks I'm either gay or a pervert anyway.

-happy ending... of your choice-

----  
author: wait...  
----

Jakotsu: -dreams of InuYasha bathing-

-----

Done xD:D I hope you like ,

Read and review please.. I would appreciate it.

Bye for now :)


End file.
